A Million Years Later
by Happy Snow
Summary: Thalia and Luke had a tragic end and I want to change that "tragic" ending! Pairings: Thalia/Luke Annabeth/Percy Hazel/Frank
1. Chapter 1

_Just a totally random story I thought of. PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan and not me. :( This story is also under my Wattpad account, SunnySnow.  
><em>

It's my birthday, 21 December. You'd think I was supposed to be happy and delighted, jumping for joy but I was standing in front of three judges, waiting for a verdict. It would be better if I didn't already know where they were going to send me, perhaps maybe even more exciting. But I knew, from the very start of today that it wasn't going to be good.

And by the way, no this is not the normal interview for work and stuff. I was being judged whether I should go to the Field of Punishment and suffer eternal torment or Elysium Field to enjoy the rest of my dead life. The worst part was that they had to flashback my entire horrible life to me and I had to watch me do everything I had done in my life.

The first time my mum hit me. When dad came back to entertain mum. When Jason was born. The day Jason disappeared. The day I ran away. The day I met _him_. The day _he_ gave me my first, last and only kiss in miserable life. The day we met Annabeth. The "I-pity-my-daughter-so-I-turn-her-into-a-pine-tree" day. The day _he_ poisoned my tree.

Then afterwards, the day I awoke in Percy's arm. The day I fought _him_ and kick _him _off the cliff (it looked like I did it on purpose and gods, that's something I would never manage). Later on, when I became a huntress. The day I was crushed by the stupid Hera statue which was the very same day _he_ died. Then I was congratulated and I put on a fake smile. The day I finally saw Jason after so many years. The day they defeated Gaia.

All these were what all my original friends know but further on...

When Annabeth and Percy, Hazel and Frank, Nico and some weird daughter of Iris and Grover and Juniper had a marriage on the same day together. And then Annabeth gave birth to Percy's child. And then Hazel had Frank's. I remembered how happy I was for them.

Their children grew and finally they were all older than me. It was so strange to see them grow up and it seemed as though they grew too fast. Then they started aging. Older and older they got and finally, one by one, all my friends were dead and I could do nothing about it.

But to repay them for being great friends, I took care of all their children. And then grandchildren and then great-grandchildren and so on. Once in a while, they would show their similarities to my late friends and it would hurt but I would be delighted at the same time.

I remembered a boy who loved architecture. He grew up and improved the city so much you couldn't believe that it was still New York. And this beautiful girl with Percy's eyes and loyalty as well. She died in a car accident while trying to save one of Nico's grandchild, whom she really loved. And that Nico's grandchild can tell when someone died. I remembered a boy whom collected jewelries, luckily not cursed, everywhere he went. A girl who could turn into every animal in the world.

I took care of many children and I was happy for all but there were two person's child whom I'd regret never being able to hold. _His _and mine. And that wasn't even that bad compared to what happened when I was twenty-five (technically).

I was fighting a monster, alone, and I was already weak from fighting millions of others. Those hellhound won't let me go! I was just going for a drink alone and suddenly a plague of hellhound attacked. The freaky thing was the first hellhound, which I already killed, had yelled at me that this was the revenge of Kronos but I didn't do anything to Kronos!

Anyway, I could feel my energy sipping away. I was ready to collapse and wait for them to tear me apart. I've informed the other hunters but I was so intense at retreating and fighting that I didn't realize how far I've went. Artemis said they would arrive in about 10 minutes but it doesn't look like I could stay alive that long.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell my name, "Thalia!"

It was the most unexpected person. Miss Castellan, _his_ mother! She jumped in front of the hellhound and fought and slashed with a... kitchen knife. One hellhound disintegrated. It wasn' supposed to be very effective but it doesn't matter. The hellhound had never seen it before and afraid they retreated.

Miss Castellan wasn't all right, though. The hellhound had sunk its claw into her chest before it was sent back to Tartarus and it had to leave its claws as souvenirs. I ran over to her.  
>"Ma'am, are you all right?" What a stupid question! Of course she wasn't. I prayed that Artemis and the others would hurry up.<p>

"Thalia Grace," she mumbled, her voice barely a whisper, "My dream... Luke said... love you..." her eyelid slid shut into a endless sleep. I tried to process what she said. I wanted to jump for joy but I was a huntress. No this kind of nonsense and beside wasn't _he_ dead?

Suddenly, her eyelid flew open, but it was sky blue. _His _blue eyes. "Thalia?" he croaked. "What the heck..." he started but noticed that I was as confused as he was.

"Whatever," he mumbled and before I could protest, he pushed himself, umm... his mum's body, up and kissed me on the lips. I wanted to pull back and tell him I can't but the big part of me decided to do nothing. Finally, we pulled apart and he whispered, "I love you." before he fell back onto the ground. May Castellan was later reported mysteriously dead. It felt terrible to be rescued by _his _mum's sacrifice and talk to _him_.

Everything went on normally until my 500 000 birthday. Everyone was congratulating me for being the only huntress who had lived half a millenia. Even Artemis looked impressed and ask me into her tent to give me something. None of them knew how much I wanted to die and join my friends.

When I entered her tent, Artemis looked at me and said, "You've worked so much and learned so many new skills. I think you deserve a break. I'm sure since none of your friends are... around, you'd rather visit the underworld and see your brother and try to get over him."

I blushed. It took me a long time to get over any of my friends. It wasn't until I was about 100 000 when I gotten over all of them. Except Jason and _him_. "Jason," I asked. "You mean it?"

"Oh, not just Jason. You could see your... friends to but I warn you Thalia, you're still a huntress." she replied and my head seemed to take forever to process her meaning.

"Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Bobby... all of them?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, pretty much. Umm..." Artemis looked like she didn't really want to say it and I could guess exactly who she was about to say. "And Luke." she managed. There was it. The name I tried to avoid even thinking about. I nodded not daring to reply.

"Well, of you go, my best huntress," she said with a smile as she said "best". My cheek felt hot again. See, I was different from other huntress who try to forget everything about their past and perfect their skills Greek style.

I made sure I remembered my past and couldn't be bothered with my skills. I just pick up things along the way. I learned some Roman, some Egyptian and some other types of fighting too and only know some Greek. Yes, I did not learn how to sword fight Greek style.

I also learn healing methods from everywhere around the world as we traveled. Fellow hunters started calling me the best huntress but I didn't think that was true. I mean look, I didn't master any of the skills, not even Greek. I only randomly pick up fun and exciting stuff which are useful! I told them uncountable numbers of time but no one ever believed me.

Artemis waved her hands in front of me, bringing me back to the present. "Off you go," she said with a smile. I nodded again and headed off to the underworld. It was the best present ever, to meet my friends again.

When I reached the Underworld, the first person I saw was Annabeth. She was scolding some ghost to hurry up and change some construction. Wow, the newly designed Underworld looks great. When I arrived, I shouted across the construction noises. "Hey little sis!"

Annabeth turned and saw me. Excusing herself, she ran towards me and hugged me tight. "How can you still call me little sis when I look so old?" I rolled my eyes. Annabeth never stops stressing that point. We talked for quite sometime when Percy strolled in and seeing me, his eyes lit up in delight.

"You're visiting!" he exclaimed, still like a child. I gave him a hug too. Behind him came Nico, also surprised, who got a hug too. After a long chat, it was over and I had to move on. One by one, I visited my friends and finally I cleared them all off my long list. I entered where Leo said Jason was.

I entered nervously. "Hey, Jason." I said cautiously. He turned and saw me. A small smile started to form on his lips. It grew wider as I smiled back and finally, he ran towards me and I hugged him tightly. I would've loved to pick him up but he was so much taller that I couldn't so he picked me up instead.

"Thalia, sis, you're really here!" he said, simply delighted. It was as though no amount of words could describe our pleasure. I just let him hold me tight for a long time. Words wasn't needed to explain our feelings of inability to let go.

Hours later, he finally let me go. "I'm ready," he whispered and I smiled.

"So am I. And do go enjoy your life in Elysium now."

"And wait," he added. "For you to come. I will not take rebirth with you but you have to. Go find your happiness in your next life since you lost your chance. Promise?"

It was Jason, the boy whom I've lost once when he was two and then twice when he died. I couldn't leave him without making him happy. "Promise." He smiled happily.

"Someone down the field there wants to see you," he pointed down and I saw a figure leaning against a tree. I nodded and waving, left for that place wondering who I haven't met yet.

The figure stood up. _He_ still look twenty-three, unlike all my friends whom grow up and old before dying. _He_ died young. "Thalia," he whispered, as though he didn't believe that I would agree to see him.

"I didn't agree," I told him. "Jason didn't tell me who it was." I walked forward and pulled a disbelieving Luke down onto the floor.

He looked up at me. "You… umm… died already?"

I shook my head, "Artemis said I could visit."

"Could we?"

I moved closer in and before I knew it, we were kissing again. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. When we finally pulled apart, he stared up at me. "I'll wait," he promised. "Until you come down and we will rebirth together." I nodded, hoping it would be a better life and together with Luke this time.

Just after I nodded, I was brought out of the Underworld by the furies. Artemis smiled uneasily at me. "Go sleep, alright. Tomorrow we shall resume hunting. We will pretend this didn't happen."

"Going to the Underworld?"

"No," she replied. "The thing about a particular Hermes' son who died early." I nodded, understood. The thing I wasn't supposed to do. Artemis had decided to close one eye, luckily for me.

That night, I was happy. I've finally gotten over Jason and I got to meet _him_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

_PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan and not me. :(_

**Thalia Grace's POV**

Next event they showed me was when I was about 900,000 years old. That time a new girl, Janice, had came from Antarctica and she was very bossy. She always hated me because she wants to be lieutenant but hey, it wasn't my fault. You don't know how happy I was when Janice became lieutenant and left me alone. Or at least for the first few months. Then she started targeting me again. She chose a different way though, she tried to turn Artemis against me.

"Hey, have you ever thought that maybe Thalia was better than Artemis!" she exclaimed. "She knows all different style and Artemis only knows Greek." She chose that point and I groaned inwardly. She was passing rumours on and on about how much better than Artemis I was. I had heard about Arachne of course and it didn't take much of my brains to figure out Janice was trying to get me killed but I ignored. Why should I be bothered with that idiot anyway.

Artemis closed an eye for the next 100,000 years. All the way until today, my million year birthday. She had walked into my room to congratulate me but I could feel the cold tension in the air. She, the brave and strong Thalia Grace, was afraid of her patron asking her for a private talk but as a faithful huntress still entered.

"You've claimed to be better than me," Artemis said. It wasn't a question or a statement. It was a wrong statement.

"I didn't! Janice claimed I was better but of course I know you're better. You're a goddess. The greatest amongst all." I replied truthfully.

"Liar!" Artemis said, raising her voice a bit. "I could do worst but I decided your punishment,"

"What?" I asked part of me shaking with fear and the other part as though saying "I knew this was bad".

"Die, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus!" Artemis said and before I knew it an arrow had found its was through my stomach. I winced in pain and it wasn't long before I was here, in the underworld waiting for my verdict.

"You've don many great things of course but you also did the worst mistake. Claiming to be better than a goddess. Field of Punishment it is," My mouth went dry. I wanted to protest but I knew it was pointless. It was a goddess' word against mine. I could only nod, hoping for a not so bad punishment. I was wrong, I was made to do what I've been doing all my life.

"Your punishment is to be hunted down, forever," the furies announced. I wanted to breakdown on the spot and cry. Instead, I was dragged away into the field to breakdown. I cried and cried, not caring that a million hellhounds and all kind of monsters I've never fought were around me waiting fro me to fight them.

It wasn't because I didn't get into Elysium. That wasn't so important but being in the Field of Punishment means... means... I would never ever see _him_ forever and yet he said he would wait. He must have thought I'm like forever immortal already since the last time I saw him was like 500,000 years ago.

**Luke Castellan's POV**

I sat there at the same spot I had 500,000 years ago when I last met _her_. How long did the fates give her, I wondered. It wasn't like I wanted her to die, I mean living is better, right? But then I had waited for about a million years already and she still has not come down. Maybe she became a goddess. Maybe Artemis loved her that much. It's a good thing, Luke. It's a good thing, I tried to convince myself, to no avail.

I held my knees closer in and buried my head into it, wondering why I had such a hard luck and reflecting on my life for the don't-know-how-many times. I had to have a mad mother, hate my dad (I don't blame him any more), let Thalia get turn into a tree, dream about Kronos, let Kronos convince me, try to kill Percy who tried countless to convince me to be happy in Elysium but very unsuccessfully (how when I know I tried to kill him and he's now trying to help me?), poison Thalia's tree despite knowing the risk, try to snatch Thalia's spear getting a kick which hurt more in the heart than the stomach as a result, let Kronos take over me, try to kill Percy _again_, and then finally commit suicide.

I was about to start feeling miserable again when I heard a voice said, "Come on, Luke. Just a little game of truth-or-dare. Won't harm at all!" I groaned, Percy again.

"Percy, I told you..."

"I don't care! You were... corrupted when you tried to kill me. Not intentionally. Your mum became crazy was Hades fault for that stupid curse. You hate your dad because of the stupid ancient law. Trust me, I used to hate my dad for some time. You poison Thalia's tree pushing away the possibility of killing her because you loved her more than anything and desperately wanted her back. You snatched the spear because... because umm... because..." I raised an eyebrow and open my mouth to speak but to my dismay, he continued, "because you trust her and believe she would not kick you off the cliff. You got taken over by Kronos because you know you can't escape. You've gone too deep in. You commit suicide because you know that will allow Thalia to live. Nothing is your fault. You're a good guy, Luke. Come on!"

"No!"

Suddenly, he changed his tone. "I'll go ask Nico to find out what happened to Thalia, okay?"

I looked up surprise and, unable to speak, nodded. Then all I could do was wait and wait and wait...

Don't-know-how long later, Percy walked towards me again, but this time, his expression was probably worse than mine and he dragged his foot slowly. What happened to Thalia that could be so bad? Or maybe it was Annabeth (I won't pretend I wasn't hopefully)?

"Thalia... she..." Well, no luck for me. Definitely was about Thalia. "She just died and went through the judges. Field... Field of Punishment!" He choked, sounding outraged and depressed at the same time.

It took me forever to process what he said. "Field of Punishment!" I stood up for the first time in 500,000 years and it had to be because I was fuming. "That's where I'm supposed to be! Not her! It's..."

"Neither of you are supposed to be!" Percy exclaimed indignantly. "They claimed that she said she was better than Artemis which is..."

"Totally IMPOSSIBLE!" Both of us yelled at the same time. I forgot who was nearby though. And it was NOT a good thing that he heard us.

"What's impossible?" asked Jason innocently. Percy and I looked at each other, unable to form a sentence. "And why are you standing? You never do!"

"I just did," I replied. "Anyway, we were talking about Sisyphus there (I pointed at it) and we were wondering if he would ever complete it." It must've been a wrong thing to say because Percy went on a complete meltdown and both Jason and I stared at him in shock. Percy rarely cry over little things and he's crying over me talking about Sisyphus? Huh? Doesn't even make sense.

"We went there," he whispered, his voice strained. "She even pushed the rock up just to get us information from Sisyphus."

"Pushed the rocks..." mumbled Jason and his eyes glared at us suddenly, "What happened to my sister?" Uh oh.

"Nothing..." I lied, but couldn't make up a convincing enough lie.

Nico walked over and not realizing that Jason was there told me about Thalia. That was enough. How many times do I have to hear depressing stuff? My ears squeezed its way out of the conversation, tears which have been threatening to spill for so long rolled right out. I collapse onto the floor not wanting to think about anything else. And that was how Annabeth found us.

Jason crying for a sister, Percy for a good friend and me for someone who could've been more than just a friend.

"What the..." Before she could yell, Nico softly explained what happened but Annabeth wasn't the type to moan. She was more than furious. She was like a tigress on a leash for too long and has gathered enough energy to free herself and murder the person who captured her.

She walked over to Percy and pulled him out and pulled Jason with the other hand. Leaning them against the tree, she dragged me up too. "STOP!" she commanded.

"Her voice was so commanding and forceful we all stopped for a little while. She looked relieved. "Listen, crying doesn't help. We find out what happened and we go find the person responsible and give him or her some trouble."

"How?" Percy asked.

"Athena always has a plan," she replied with a smile. Something she hadn't said for such a long time. After a few moment of thinking we all nodded and out plan went ahead then. We start with getting out of the Underworld...


	3. Chapter 3

_PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan and not me. :(_

**Luke Castellan's POV**

After much discussion, we finally came up with an idea. First, we go find Artemis and dig out the truth. Then, comes the hard part - proving that Thalia was completely innocent. If Artemis doesn't believe us, oh well, things would get nasty and it doesn't matter if we were in the Fields of Punishment as we would be together with her anyway. Our pleasure. It would be better if Artemis believe us though...

Well, how did we go find Artemis? We certainly won't wait until she visits! I think by then, Jason and I would have a complete meltdown or something. I'm really sure Jason's going to have one in front of Artemis, judging by his super-depressed looks. I could tell, out of the corner of my eye, that Reyna and Piper are both jealous that the most important was his sister, not them. He completely ignored them fighting over him this time. He earned glares from both, a punch from Reyna and a slap from Piper and attention level to them now, zero! Ha! I was glad he loved Thalia that much because if he bothered with the two girls, I will personally punch _and _slap him.

It took forever, or what seems like it, to get Nico to finally agree to break a law letting out 5 souls, namely Annabeth, Percy, Jason, himself and me of course. We traveled to Olympus flying, courtesy of Jason. As we're ghost, it was apparently easier to fly so her could bring all five up at once. Amazing, he was.

As we arrive, who did we have to spot but Grover. Grover, after having done things beyond any satyr, had been allowed to be an immortal God, taking over the job of Pan. He looked as surprise to see us as we were to see him.

"What..." he started but Percy pulled him down and shut his mouth. How did he touch Grover, I didn't know though I think it is probably because they had the empathy link.

"Listen," Percy hissed and told the whole story to Grover. If you thought Grover would say, okay, and walk away pretending not to see us, you were wrong. Grover was a great friend of Thalia too and thought this was outrageous, even if it was done by Artemis, and that's saying a lot. Grover forced us to let him come along, though the force part wasn't really necessary. We were more than happy to have a God on our side. Gosh, it still feels weird to call Grover a God. I mean, he used to be that clumsy little satyr, didn't he?

We moved on, or creep on, until we found Artemis by a corner. She was crouched down in a strange position. We were about to tackle her when we noticed that she was crying.

"What the..." Grover begin a bit too loudly. Artemis turned and spotted us and her eyes widened. We exchanged uneasily looks. Uh oh, mission unaccomplish it seems like.

Artemis did not yell at us. Or call security. Or call her brother. Or call others. Or continued crying, which would be pretty bad. Artemis regain her composure and asked, "It's Thalia, isn't it?" We nodded, unable to speak. She seemed to have read our minds and she seemed pretty mad herself. She stood up and exclaimed, "Aphrodite! It was her!"

Tears flowed out of the tough goddess' eyes. She recounted the story. Aphrodite threatedned to torture Apollo, whom Artemis would normally claim she didn't care about but inside she really loved him, if Artemis didn't sack Thalia. And then Aphrodite morphed herself into Artemis and killed Thalia. Artemis admited that she actually vowed to herself that if Thalia survived her million years, she was going to make her a goddess, like Grover had become a god.

"So... Thalia was so close to becoming a goddess and because... because of that _idiot_ of a goddess, she is now stuck in the Field of Punishment for doing _nothing_!" I exclaimed. I was ready to rearrange the pretty goddess face. Who cared if I would probably be sent to Tartarus for doing it? Jason kicked the Olympus floor in agreement.

"Off to the goddess, then," Annabeth announced as we rushed off to Aphrodite's place. It's a good thing they haven't changed Annabeth's design or we would have a hard time finding their way around. Annabeth smiled as we arrived, as though thinking of the perfect punishment for Aphrodite. I didn't care for planning. I would go hit her and do whatever I can to hurt her until she gives Thalia justice. She doesn't, then we get sent into Field of Punishment with her. I would have to apologise to Silena later though.

When we arrived and knock on her oh-so-grand castle, she opened the door to show the most priceless expression. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so tense.

"So, what can I do for you, little dead demigods?" Aphrodite asked. She seemed worried which was strange for a goddess. I mean, we're just dead demigods, right?

"What did you do to Thalia?" exclaimed Jason. Annabeth tried to pull him in but he leapt forward. He was completely out of control. He grabbed Aphrodite's shoulder and shook her hard. "Why my sister?"

Aphrodite seemed amused by Jason's reaction. She shoved him aside. Whoa, the Goddess of _Love_just shoved a boy. And, if I had to admit it, a cute boy even. I held back a giggle.

"My dear, shaking a goddess can send you to the Field of Punishment. Oh, you might want to go there to see your sister though," Aphrodite said, infuriating Jason. Jason took out his Gladius and stabbed at Aphrodite. Aphrodite simply walked aside and annonunced, "Jason Grace sentenced to Punishment for attacking a goddess. Hermes, I know you realized that there're escape souls." My heart skipped a beat. The last person I wanted to see was my father but he appeared.

"Aphrodite, he was..." my father began.

"No excuse, take them all away. They trespassed a goddess," Aphrodite replied with a smirk. Hermes looked pained as he dragged us back to the Underworld. We struggled, especially Jason. You should've seen how he attacked. He kicked and punch wildly like he was some desperate madman. It didn't work but it sure gave inspiration. Annabeth started trying to get free. I won't miss a chance to hit my stupid father of course. Percy looked uncertain at first but he still tried to slip out as Hermes struggled with us. Grover was ordered to go back to his post.

As we entered the judges the second time in our lives, something none of us expected happened.

Artemis appeared out of thin air. "Does my words count?" she mused aloud. The judges looked uneasy. They weren't often visited by Gods. Hermes disappeared, pretending he didn't see Artemis but he winked and mouth something. I couldn't see what he told Artemis but Artemis smiled and nodded. Artemis turned to the judges, "I changed my mind." With that, she disappeared too. Of course we were sent to Punishment with no doubts.

We all did the same thing so of course, same punishment. We were to try shoot down doves apparently because we attacked Aphrodite. Only one problem, we were all terrible with the bow. Jason tried sending an arrow by wind but it wasn't strong enough even scratch the bird. Worst, the bird was flying around, sometimes even nearer as if to taunt our incapability to shoot well.

"What now?" asked Jason in despair. "We can't even exit this area until we shoot the stupid bird. How do we find my..."

At that moment, a girl, her hair flying behind her. Behind her, a hellhound leapt at her and she slashed her dagger. It disintegrated and we were about to cheer thinking that she've succeeded when a minotaur appeared out of nowhere and lunged at her she pulled out a mace canister and opened it, revealing a spear, and stabbed the minotaur. Nothing was left but dust but then, a fury appeared. She tapped her bracelet and a shield, with the head of Medusa, appeared and she pushed the fury with it. She smacked the dazed fury and it disappeared. We watched as she fought and fought but every time one monster disappears, another appear. Finally, she wore out and she laid on the floor as a gorgon attacked her. She's dead so she didn't die but we saw her wince.

Jason's head seemed to process the same thing I did. Mace canister to spear. A bracelet to the shield with Medusa's head.

"Thalia!" I yelled at the same time as Jason yelled, "Sis!" Thalia lifted her head slightly and peeked through the gorgon. Her eyes widened in surprise. With newfound strength, she pushed her spear through a gorgon and pushed the other gorgon out of her way and she ran towards us. The dazed gorgon, luckily remained dazed.

"Why're you guys here?" she panted. Jason ran to her and sobbed into her arms as a reply. She quirked an eyebrow at me as though asking what the heck? I stiffled a giggle.

The gorgon, finally getting out of her dazed mood pounced at Thalia from behind. Percy stepped in front and intercepted, slashing the gorgon with Riptide.

"We'll help," Annabeth said with a smile. Thalia smiled back at her at her weakly but she shook her head.

"Helping? Do you even know my punishment?" She asked. I wanted to reply that I didn't care, I'd still help. But that statement sent me in rage. Punisment? Did she deserve that?

"You don't deserve it!" I exclaimed, my eyes burning with rage. She smiled at me and untangled herself from Jason.

Holding me in her arm, she whispered, "It's okay."

"What?" Nico asked. "Kill a thousand monster?"

"No," she replied simply but her I'm-not-gonna-say-and-you're-not-gonna-help tone made it clear that the conversation _should _end there. But it didn't.

"So, what is it?" Percy asked impatiently after disintegrating another monster. "We're still helping."

"Help yourself," she retorted back. "What are you people doing in the Field of Punishment anyway?"

"Thalia's back," announced Annabeth, slashing at another hellhound. Jason cracked a smile. As another which was too far to identify ran towards us, a blinding flash of light appeared and the monster turn and ran. The dove above us also disappeared at the same time. We turned to thank our saviour and they were...

Hermes (yes, my father), Artemis and Hades. How was Hades involve, I wasn't sure. I mean, I saw Hermes and Artemis exchange in front of the judges earlier but Hades? Unless they're going to...

"Fine, Elysium for all," Hades grumbled. Artemis glared at him.

"I haven't even made my offer!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"She's not going to say yes, Artemis. You know that," Hermes said rolling his eyes. He grinned at Percy as though he was a long lost friend and looked uncertainly at me like I was a bomb about to explode anytime. He wasn't wrong. I was about to explode. I was just holding together for the time being.

"Thalia Grace, would you like to join me as a Goddess?" Artemis offered, her face holding a hopeful face.

"Umm... My lady... You do know that I've been... waiting for death, right?" Thalia asked uncertainly. Hermes gave Artemis a I-told-you-so expression.

Artemis at the sight of Hermes face, snapped at him, "And she wouldn't be waiting for death if not for a certain some of Hermes!"

"Whatever," Hermes replied. "She wouldn't even be a Huntress if not for my son." Artemis looked thoughtfully at Hermes.

"She wouldn't even be alive, in fact, because he saved her so many times," Hermes commented again.

"We're here, you know," I said.

Artemis puffed up her chest, "And he has an attitude."

"Hey!" I complained. Hermes smiled slightly.

"So?" He asked Artemis.

"You're playing favourites towards Luke!"

"You're biased towards Thalia!"

"This is interesting," Hades replied and both of them turned beetroot red.

"Whatever," Artemis said. "Anyway, to Elysium all of you." We didn't need a telling twice, we were there in a second.


End file.
